Candle Cove
by blaszczu2500
Summary: The Eds and the Kankers share their memories of a kids show they used to watch back when they were young.


**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Candle Cove.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

Today was the day of another family meeting between the families of the Eds. The meeting took place at May's and Ed's house. The meeting started with a dinner. After the dinner adults stayed in the living-room. Their children moved to the bedroom of Sheldon (Ed and May oldest kid) to play video games with him.

Everything was doing good until Edd had to use the toilet.

"Excuse me guys." Edd said as he stood up from the chair, "I'll have to use the toilet."

He walked out of the living room, then he walked up the stairs. He made his way to the toilet and once he was done with his needs he walked out of the toilet to see Ed's younger daughter Bunny who was holding an old drawing.

"Hi uncle Double D!" Bunny greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello Bunny." Edd greeted his niece.

"Uncle Double D!" Bunny said, happily, "Look at this!"

She handed a drawing to Double D who looked at it in confusion before he came to a realization. He knew what this picture was showing. It was showing a pirate and his ship. He remembered the name of this pirate. It was Percy but unfortunely he couldn't remember the name of Percy's ship.

"What is this Bunny?" Edd asked, looking at the drawing .

"It's an old drawing my daddy made when he was a child." Bunny replied, "We found it when Sheldon and Ben were playing a video game."

"Can I take it?" Edd asked, "I want to show it to your dad."

Bunny nodded. Edd smiled as he moved to the stairs, then he walked down the stairs. He walked into the living room and sat down on his seat. He stayed silent for several seconds before he asked, "May I interrupt?"

"Sure Double D.'' Eddy said.

"What do you want to say?" Lee asked.

"Does any of you remember "Candle Cove"?" Edd wanted to know.

"Why are you asking us about this show Double D?" Eddy wanted to know.

"Because I found this." Edd replied as he put an old drawing of Pirate Percy on the table.

"Oh... An old drawing I made many years ago." Ed stated.

"Yes. Your younger daughter was looking at it in the corridor when I was walking back to you." Edd declared, then he asked, "So, do you remember it or not."

The Kankers and two other Eds looked at the drawing and nodded.

"Yes. We do." May said with a nod.

"That show gave me the worst nightmares." Ed, shaking his head, "They were much worse than nightmares with Sarah and my mom."

"I remember this Pirate." Eddy said, looking at the drawing, "His name was Percy, wasn't it?"

Edd nodded.

''Yeah. I also remember something about this show." Lee said, "It took place in Candle Cove and it was about the little girl named Janice or Jade. She imaged herself to be friends with pirate's. Her friend Percy wasn't a good pirate because he got scared too easily, like Ed's sister friend back when he was younger. Don't remember the ship's name, though."

"I remember how the ship was called. I think it was the Laughingstock." Marie told her sister, "The bow of this ship was a wooden face."

"I remember it too. Do you guys remember this part? "YOU HAVE TO GO INSIDE''." Lee said.

"Yes. I do." Marie said with a nod.

"They ship was saying those words to Percy everytime when there was a scary place to explore." Edd agreed

"And what about the villain?" Ed asked, "He had a face that was just a handlebar mustache above really tall, narrow teeth. He also had a monocle which was on top of his moustache. His name Horace Horrible, correct me if I'm wrong."

"No. Horace Horrible was not the main villain." Marie said, "He was just his sidekick. I thought the main villain was named "The Skin Stealer"."

"The Skin Stealer. I can't believe what they let us watch back then." Edd said, shaking his head in disablief.

"No." Eddy interjected, "His name was not The Skin Stealer. His name was The Skin Taker. He was a dirty skeleton who was wearing brown top hat and a cape. And if I remember correctly his hat and cape were made of children's skin."

"Children's skin?" Marie asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. I remember one moment when the little girl asked "Why does your mouth move like that?" and then the Skin Taker didn't look at her but at the camera and said "To grind your skin"." Eddy told her.

"Jesus, this kid's show is scarier than most of modern horror movies." May stated, "When you were talking about it I remembered one awful dream I had about it. All the characters were in it. They weren't saying anything, there were just screaming. The girl was crying, like she had been through hours of it."

"No. I don't think it was a dream." Edd stated, "I think it was an episode."

"No. Double D. I can't be an episode because there was no plot or anything. Characters were just standing and screaming." May told him.

''No May. I agree with Double D. It was an episode." Eddy agreed with Double D, "I remember seeing this episode back when I was a kid. The girl was shaking, the Skin Taker was screaming through his teeth. I turned the TV off and went off to tell my brother about it. Even he was afraid to turn it back on after that."

"You know what?" Lee said, "I'll call our mom. Perharps she'll remember something about this terrible show."

"Good idea." the Eds, Marie and May said almost in unison.

Lee stood up from the chair and walked off to the kitchen. She came back after a few minutes. Her expression told them that she was shocked because of what she had just heard from her mother.

"What she said?" Marie wanted to know.

"She said that she is suprised that we remember this show. She was always confused when we said "We're going to watch Candle Cove" and then you just turn the TV on static and watch the static for 30 minutes. She then said "You girls had a big imagination with your pirate show."

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what do you think about this story in the reviews.**


End file.
